Starlight Stories
by randomfics
Summary: A series of oneshots, ranging from cannon to AU. All about Dragon Quest IX, the heroes and the choices made.
1. Starlight Wings

There was a missing person and an empty bed once again.

The thief girl bit back a yawn as she slowly sat up, her natural tendency to want to go out wandering at times like this coursing through her blood. The only reason why she hadn't in the past few days was because of the amount of traveling and fighting that the party had endured- as soon as she hit the sack she was out, other then the few startling awake in the dead of night.

And, like just about every other time, the bed next to her was empty.

_Our grand leader really enjoys pushing themselves, don't they?_ The thought drifted through her mind as she stood, curiosity urging her on. Any thief worth their salt would check up on a mate- and since she was getting paid, she might as well check up on her fearless leader while she was at it.

The mournful rustle of the wind through an open window caught her attention, making her frown as she turned to look- the window should be closed. Had another thief snuck in?

Quietly she approached it, eyes darting around for any shadowy figures. There were none, and she reached to pull down the window when a lone figure caught her eyes.

Her hand paused as she recognized their leader.

They were simply standing there in that odd clothing that flittered in the breeze. A pale, exhausted face tilted up to look at the moon, and clear, sad eyes stared up at the sky. The indistinct shadow slithered behind them, cast by the brilliant moon.

Her eyes instantly fell on that pale shadow, breath catching in her throat.

For impossibly, but undeniably, were two huge wings sprouting from that shadow.

The wind died for a moment, and the wings fell into place behind him, as slowly, one hand reached up to the silvery moon. Long fingers traced the crescent shape, and as yet another blast of wind blew directly into their face, the shadowy wings vanished.

She stayed there, frozen indecisively for a few moments, hand frozen on the windowsill. Then, with no plan at all, she swung out of the window, and out onto the open ground.

Every step she took screamed for her to go back. The look of sadness and loneliness on the others face told her that if she went, she would be intruding. And yet-

Nobody should be alone.

"It's chilly, isn't it?"

The leader of the small band jumped at the sound of her voice, and amused, she watched the wing shadows rear up above his head. Why hadn't she noticed those wing shadows before? Because it was day?

"I noticed you were out here all alone. Looking at the stars?"

"…Yes." The voice, soft and low was slightly husky. Tears unshed? They cleared their throat, and continued on. "I… was just remembering stories from my homeland. How every time someone dies, they become a star."

Starlight brought out those wings, huh? She smiled back innocently as she asked, "Is there anyone you know up there?"

"…Not personally, although I've heard stories… I was hoping maybe I could talk one down to give me some advice."

The smile they had plastered to their face was unconvincing and melancholy at the same time. Her brows furrowed, as she leaned in close to the hero. "You know, I never did get where you were from."

They laughed at that, softly and sadly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The shadow wings were drooping now, and unconsciously a hand reached out as if to tug one of them around their body, but it stopped mid air, and faltered back to their side. Her eyes rose up to meet theirs, and she glanced back at the inn. "We should get back before anyone notices we're missing."

They nodded, the shadowy wings falling into a perfect balance behind them. She smiled at that, as they looked slightly confused. "I'm going on first… oh by the way-"

She turned away, running back to the inn, voice floating behind her- "Your shadow wings are really beautiful."

The only sound that came from behind, was a sudden, soft gasp. She didn't turn around, even when she could've sworn she heard a sob of either sorrow or happiness, and instead only kept on running, straight to the window, and swung in.

Waiting in a semi-circle were the other two members of the group. The three shared an understanding look, as one lit a candle, the other two pulled out a card-game.

There was no reason for the last member of the group to come back to quiet solemnity- a festive atmosphere was needed most of all. What more could anyone ask for?

* * *

a/n: Like I said, this is a series of oneshots, of various lengths and types, all bundled together. Some are AU, some have spoilers, some do not. Either way, have fun with it! Don't forget to leave a review please!


	2. Another Chance

a/n: This is an alternate universe ending. As in, extremely alternate universe. You've been warned. Also, I went with the 'official' design.

* * *

When the hero had chosen to become mortal, Celesteria knew that so long as the girl remembered life as a Celestrian, she would never truly be able to fit in among mortals. The Goddess looked the now human girl in the eye as she boarded the train.

What she was about to do was cruel, but necessary if she were to ever hope for a normal, mortal life. "Clarissa."

The pink haired girls grey eyes rose to the Goddess, a quizzical look forming on her face. The Goddess smiled, her arms flinging outward to the sky, a golden light gathering. "I have one last gift for you."

Clarissa held up her hands in wonder as the golden light enveloped her. Beside her, she could hear Stella yammering away, her voice shrill with confusion, and the equally confused looks from her companions made her wonder what-

Blackness abruptly blossomed across her vision, and she felt her body crumpling to the floor.

* * *

_Several Years Later_: The teenaged pink-haired girl shivered beneath the heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, as she huddled close to the roaring fireplace. Beside her, a woman smiled as she handed her a hot mug of some sort of steaming hot liquid. "Here, it's hot cocoa- Some sort of new drink from a place called Swinedimples. Apparently they give it to their students."

The girl gratefully took the mug, wrapping her hands around the warm ceramic. "Th-Thanks Erinn." A slow, careful sip brought down the chattering teeth to a certain degree.

At the bar, the long-haired woman working there called out, "Closing time! Everyone finish up and get out!"

The pink-haired girl's grey eyes blankly watched as the few remaining patrons began to troop out into the bitter cold, the sharp wind whistling mournfully through the bare branches. "So Clarie, what exactly happened to leave you in such a shivering wreck?"

The warm, motherly hands brought the girl out of her thoughts a thousand miles away. She looked down at her mug, before asking quietly, "Erinn…Why did you take me in? I was just a lost child without memory wandering the streets…"

The woman frowned, surprised by the question. It had been a full five years since the child had come to her, and at the tender age of sixteen, this wasn't a question she expected to hear for a few more years yet.

But… Erinn smiled as she took a drink from her own mug of the hot, sweet liquid. "You were lost, crying, and dirty. It looked like you had fallen from the sky when I saw you. And…"

Her voice trailed off, wondering if she should say the rest. Clarie jumped in to ask, "Was it because I looked like someone else?"

Wide, startled eyes flickered to her, and Clarie smiled bitterly. "I…met a man who came from Angel Falls. When I helped him pull his carriage out of the rut in the road, he said that I looked a lot like the woman who stole Miss Erinn away from the village."

Erinn laughed aloud at that, breaking the girl out of her bitter look. "Oh, no. Clarissa never did that Clarie. She… She helped me free myself from Angel Falls, to become the best I could be. She helped me meet Patty, found my fathers trophy, and even helped make the inn like it is now."

A sad, melancholy, sorrowful smile replaced the joyful one for a single moment. "She disappeared a few years back- no one has seen her since."

Clarie frowned at her hands. "I…I also met a man from Porth Llaffen. He said that his name was Bryson, and that he was the mayor-in-training, and that he had come in order to locate a woman who had taught their village so much…and said that I had to be her daughter or related in some way because we looked so much alike."

Erinn didn't like the way this conversation was going, so she reached out a hand to touch the girl on the head, ruffling the short pink hair. "I didn't take you in, because you reminded me of Clarissa. I took you in, because I _wanted_ too. And don't you let anyone tell you otherwise."

An invisible weight fell off of Clarie's shoulders, and she jumped into Erinn's arms, squeezing her tight. "I'm glad that wasn't it! S-So gl-glad!"

A small smile appeared on Patty's face as she watched the teen clutch at her adoptive mother, as the Innitator gently wiped away tears. She took a deep draught of wine, before setting down the cup and sauntering over to where the two girls hugged each other.

* * *

Clarie sat in front of the fireplace, unwilling to move from the warmth as she watched Erinn and Patty pore over the thick books. Beside her sat her satchel, and after shooting a quick, darting look at the two women to make certain they weren't looking, she peeked inside.

The golden, glowing fruit inside once again shot off a myriad of emotions she didn't know how to categorize. Wariness, anger, love, fear, melancholy, _sorrow_. A sorrow that she only felt when she looked to the stars, and saw those brightly glittering ones that had appeared at the same time she had.

Her frown deepened, as she stared at the fruit. For reasons she didn't know why, she didn't want anyone to see this fruit. ( _Bad things will happen_) Especially not Erinn (_Like Master of Nu'un_) or any of her friends (_And Lleviathen_) since she didn't want (_And Garth Goyle_) anyone to get hurt (_But Marionette wasn't evil_) turned into something (_Neither was Drak_) or anything else. (_Larstastnaras only wanted friends, while Sir Sternivus wanted people to pay attention_)

A hand stole to her forehead, as she shook it hard, trying to dispel the odd images that filled her head of other fruit-

"Are you going to eat that?"

She jumped in surprise, as she slammed the satchel close. "Who?" She looked up with wide eyes at the see-through woman with giant wings.

Stone pressed up against her back, as she scooted backwards, eyes darting at her two foster parents in confusion. Both of them hadn't noticed her startled yelp and-

Clarie flinched as the winged person lifted a hand, and the woman smirked, "Calm down child- I won't hurt you. I simply open up portals to the world beyond. I have to admit, I was wondering when you were going to see me again. But, are you going to eat that Fygg?"

"Fygg? See you again? What are you talking about?"

The woman shrugged and smiled as she drifted to a corner of the room. Clarie followed slowly, at a bit of a distance, holding the satchel close to her chest. "I won't bite you know- but really, you aren't a normal mortal."

"I am too normal! I'm perfectly normal!"

"Then why can you see me? Or hear Mr. Krackpot over there?"

Her eyes darted to the old pot sitting innocuously next to the inn registry. The pot whistled in response, asking hopefully, "You don't happen to have a new recipe to brew up, do you?"

Was this some kind of nightmare? "Who- Who are you? Why do you know me?"

"Eat the Fygg. You'll remember **everything**. And finally learn the reason why so many people seem to always to stop and stare at you."

Clarie peeked down in the satchel. The glowing fruit seemed like it would be alright, but…

With careful, slow hands, she pulled the fruit out of the bag, and in the silence of looking at it, she could've sworn she heard a hundred thousand soft voices crying out, "Eat! Eat it!"

With a deep breath, she made her choice.


	3. Thank You

He hadn't moved out from underneath that tree. The Priest grimaced as he looked out the window of the inn to where their leader lay, staring blankly up at the sky. He hadn't eaten in nearly three days now- if he were still a Celestrian they wouldn't of worried, but he was mortal now.

"We need to snap him out of his depression."

The thief looked up, a grim look on her face at the Priests quiet declaration. "How?" The blunt question made him flinch. "He just lost everything. What can we possibly say that'll snap him out of it?"

"I know Fleur, but we have to try…Somehow."

"Look _Joseph_, nothing that we're going to say is going to help!"

The two's voices rose in bickering disagreement, until at last one of them took a deep breath, pushing back from the table. "Huh? Brian? What are you doing-" The Barbarian ignored them all to go stomping out of the inn towards where Samuel lay.

Samuel stared up at the sky, eyes dark and sunken in. Clear marks of near starvation marked his face, turning it a sickly yellow. His heair was greasy, and every part of him screamed that he had given up on everything. Brian stopped only a few feet away, staring at the once mighty leader that had lead them to victory.

His eyes closed, before opening again. Fleur and Joseph ran up behind him in time to hear him say, "Samuel. You are the most **selfish** person I ever met."

A physical flinch shook Samuel's body, as sunken eyes turned to Brian. Brian took a deep breath, "You… You ate the fygg for no other reason then to get revenge didn't you? Revenge for Aquilla's death-"

"No…" The soft voice was nearly swallowed by Brian's, and the barbarian paused, as Samuel gathered himself together. "No! That wasn't it! That wasn't it!" Tears began to pour down his face. "My home was _dieing_! Everywhere I turned, my once beautiful homeland was slowly being destroyed- all of my _friends_ were captured, and tortured! I couldn't refuse!"

Weak hands clenched into fists pounding at the ground. "They're my _family!_ I grew up with them; I learned with them, they helped raise me! I- I didn't want anyone else to be hurt any further! So-So I ate the fruit. To fill Aquilla's wish that everyone would be freed!"

Brian hissed in surprise as a powerful hand clamped down on his arms. Samuel's head, bowed but visibly crying, shook. "Instead, I'm more separated from everyone then ever before. At least before I-I could _talk_ with them, but now their stars! So far away that I can't even see them! I'm the only one left! I can't talk to ghosts, all of my powers have been stripped away! Even the weakest of magic affects me…"

The strong grip slacked as Samuel sank to his knees, arm covering his face, as unashamedly wept. "Even when I die now, I'll never be able to join them! Everyone… Everyone I've ever loved has left me behind."

"But… What about us?"

The question hung on the air. "We've been with you through thick and thin, haven't we? So many people have you to thank for restoring their precious lives to them, for opening up their worlds. Will you say they don't care about you either?"

The tears slowly stopped, as sunken eyes stared up in stupefaction at Brian. Brian lifted a bag that no one else had noticed, pulling out a bundle of letters. "I contacted the people we met during the journey, saying that you were depressed, and if possible, to write a little something for you. Our mailbox couldn't hold everything that was sent."

Shaking hands carefully picked up the pieces of parchment, as dull eyes cleared. An arm rubbed across eyes, and he looked at the many letters.

Swinedimples, Porth Llaffen, Iluugazar Plains- so many places had contacted him, but his eyes were immediately drawn to Angel Falls. Silently he lifted it to his nose, taking a deep whiff. Faintly, even with a mortal nose, he could smell it. That earthy, watery scent of a tiny village.

"Thank you. You're right…I've been incredibly selfish lately." Eyes looked up sadly, as he attempted to smile. "I… I should've been more considerate."

"It's fine, if you want to cry." Brian's voice was impossibly soft. "Everything feels better after a good cry. But don't cry alone, alright? There are plenty of people who will let you lean on them, plenty of people willing to help. You're mortal now, so it's time you accepted that you can't do everything."

Samuel nodded shortly, slowly clambering to his feet, the Angel Falls letter clutched to his chest. "You're right… I only have sixty or so more years. I have a lot to do in that time."

He took one step forward, stumbled, and nearly fell.

Three pairs of hands instantly caught him before he hit the ground. "Let's go back to Stornway Inn- everyone is waiting for you."


	4. Cleaning Wings

Wings are important to a Celestrian. The bigger the wings, the more older and more powerful one could be considered, and how well groomed the wings were was an indication to what sort of personality each Celestrian had.

Which was why Aquilla stood next to the statue, a doleful look on his face as his apprentice frolicked through the trees, flying up, around and into them, rolling on the grass, and other such things.

_I swear, I never did that when I first came down!_ The thought conveniently ignored that he had instead landed in a pond instead of on the ground. A feather drifted past his face, as his apprentice floated upside down above him, chattering excitedly away.

Aquilla sighed as he shook his head. "I guess it was a good thing to remember to bring the Wing Brush."

A small face scrunched up at the mention of the brush, and a young voice whined, "Do I have to brush my wings? I want to look around some more!" Giant sparkly eyes stared up at the guardian, who had to smile ruefully.

"Very well then, but don't get in anyone's way. I'm going to check the outskirts of the village."

The child nodded, and was instantly off again, flying around humans, kicking up a soft breeze. Aquilla watched them go, before turning back to the task at hand. Mainly, protecting the village. He didn't need to sleep like mortals did, so generally he kept most watch during the night when others slept and guardians could move about frequently-

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!"

The terrified scream split the skies, and he whipped around, wings billowing out to catch and shape the air. He _knew_ that scream. That scream, where did that scream come from-

"AQUILLA! HELP!" His apprentices shout made him speed up to-

A slime. A slime that happily latched onto small wings, playfully tugging at the feathers. Aquilla hovered in midair, distantly aware that he was gaping. "What is going on here?"

"Aquilla! Get it off! It's slimy and gross, and it _hurts_!"

Aquilla prided himself on his seriousness- it was something that everyone had commented on, but now he couldn't help himself. He laughed at his apprentices tearful look as they tugged futilely at the slime.

"Come here. You're lucky I just finished my rounds and that we're invisible to humans, otherwise you'd be in a lot of trouble."

He landed gracefully, the tips of his wings brushing across the ground. He easily detached the slime, and sent it scurrying off- if it was that friendly it was doubtful it would attack the humans.

His apprentice pouted as they ran a hand down the sticky feathers, grimacing slightly at the feeling. Aquilla shook his head, and gracefully seated himself on the ground. "Sit." They sat, instantly.

Aquilla ignored the curious look as he pulled out the Wing Brush, carefully taking a wing in hand.

Maybe it was out of character for him to do this, maybe it wasn't. But wings were the life of a Celestrian, and it would reflect poorly on him if his apprentice went back up with such dirty wings.

Quietly, and studiously he began to brush out those wings, working from the bottom up. A loud, embarrassed protest at the beginning went ignored, and slowly the vehement protests winded down to silence.

Sunlight filtered down through the trees, as a cool breeze plucked at the leaves, creating a melody of life. Distant strains of humans laughing and talking floated in, as the birds' songs to each other vibrantly painted the air with color.

Teacher and student quietly soaked in this silence, Aquillas hand never pausing, but mindlessly going about a work that he knew all too well.

When dead weight slumped into his lap, his hands paused in their cleaning, surprised. When had his apprentice fallen asleep? Carefully he shifted the sleeping Celestrian until he was able to reach the wings once more.

He could stop here, and make them do the rest, but at the same time… At the same time, there came memories of his own teacher doing the same thing, long fingers gently running through wings, and his own, ramrod straight back, embarrassed by the display of affection.

He frowned and shook his head. He was not his teacher, and his apprentice wasn't him. He was doing this as a teacher.

Long fingers, calloused from holding a sword, ran down the wings, eliciting a gentle shiver from the sleeping body. His hand pulled back hastily, as a shaft of sunlight speared through the trees onto the sleeping Celestrians face.

He smiled gently, and bent to his task of brushing out the wings. A pain it may be, but a task needed none-the-less.


End file.
